Love Hurts
Love Hurts is a side quest in Fable II given by Victor, the gravekeeper in Bowerstone Cemetery. Victor will ask the player to collect 3 body parts from different regions. The body parts will be used for an "experiment" which consists in resurrecting Lady Grey. These body parts are found in the Hobbe Cave in Rookridge, Twinblade's Tomb in Wraithmarsh, and finally Lady Grey's Tomb in Fairfax Gardens. After all three body parts have been collected, the player can make a choice: either make the newly resurrected Lady Grey fall in love with the player, or leave the house, which leaves Victor and Lady Grey to fall in love. This quest is only available after the player has gained access to Bloodstone. It is possible (and recommended) to delay completion until after the end of the main storyline. Additionally, upon completion of this quest, the Cemetery Mansion is available to buy at the price of 100,000 gold. Logbook Information Description: The lonely gravekeeper in Bowerstone Cemetery is conducting a strange experiment. Conclusion: Good: You aided the course of true (if slightly unorthodox) love, and the happy couple has eloped. Looks like the mansion is up for sale now! Evil: Your selfish actions have left a man's romantic dreams in tatters. On the upside, you have an undead girlfriend! Trivia *This is possibly an allusion to Victor Frankenstein, as the gravekeeper, Victor, is trying to bring Lady Grey back to life; this is further reinforced by the name of the dungeon in the proximity of the mansion. The name of the dungeon is "Shelley Crypt"; Mary Shelley was the author of Frankenstein. You can get the key to this area by accepting the Cemetery Mansion quest, which you get when you buy the mansion. *If you step onto the balcony inside the Mansion and use first person view to see into the basement, you'll see Lady Grey's full body already prepared on the table, even before giving any body parts to Victor. Bugs / Glitches *If you collect all of the body parts and do not return them until after you have completed the main storyline, the quest will start over and he will tell you to collect all the body parts, despite you already having them, making the quest incomplete. Therefore if you have started the quest, you need to finish it before completing the main storyline. *While looking for the torso, there is an Expression Statue. If you leave the cave before activating the statue, the statue will be activated when you return, but the door will still be closed, making the quest impossible to complete. *Victor may appear to be floating in mid-air. He'll be pacing and he will show as green, but you won't be able to talk to him. *If you do not start this quest before completing the main storyline, a bug may cause this quest to become unavailable, so it is advised you start it (and complete it, see first bug) before completion of the main storyline. A possible fix is to close the game without saving after completing the main quest and reload to the autosave, which should make it available again. *If you are unable to knock the mansion door, check to see if the "Civilian Displacement" job is active. This job CAN interfere with the placement of Victor. Suggested fix : wait until the job is no longer available / do the job. *Be aware that if a glitch does occur and you are unable to complete the quest, you will not be able to gain access to Shelley Crypt. This also means you will not be able to get the Silver key or the gargoyle in that area. *It is possible that after the gravekeeper has resurrected Lady Grey they'll both just stand there and do nothing. In order to solve this, you must reload a previous save and do what you did again, or walk out of the door. Doing so will not allow you to marry Lady Grey or to buy the house (which will cause you'll never be able to obtain the Stone of Myr'Bregothil, which is one of the Divinity Gems and worth 42k gold). *Switching quests after obtaining the head, but before handing it to the gravekeeper can result in a quest breaking glitch (only tested with clearing fairfax castle of bandits). The same glitch can happen if you save and quit with the head before handing it to the gravekeeper. The gravekeeper becomes un-interactable. Stepping across his doorstep then visiting him down in the basement causes him to use the dialog from when you first knock on the door. Going back to the door allows you to restart the quest. The game recognizes that you have the first two items and you can immediatly turn them back in to him. Your current quest is then to retrieve the head, which you have already done. You cannot turn in the head, and you cannot re-retrieve it. Leaving the area can cause this whole cycle to start again. *It is recommended not to buy the Cemetery Mansion until married to Lady Grey or she will leave for Bowerstone Old Town and disappear from the game. *If you have problems starting this quest after completing the main storyline, but the quest is available, try knocking on the door. If it lets you knock once, slides the peep-door open but you don't see Victor on the other side of the door and it won't let you knock again, try going to the part of the cemetery where the overturned carriage is - where the hobbes ambush you - and he may be found here. Set your target on the quest and the glowing trail should lead you there. You will have to go back to the door to knock on it after his line, but return to him after you do and you can begin the quest as normal. Category:Fable II Quests